A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for testing elements within a communications network and, more particularly, to methods and systems for testing a network element within a telecommunications network using a universal command and a universal interface.
B. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunications field, the acronym xe2x80x9cPOTSxe2x80x9d conventionally stands for xe2x80x9cplain ordinary telephone service.xe2x80x9d The POTS network is also referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN). The PSTN or POTS network is essentially the standard telephone service that many homes use and is based upon copper wires of a switched network carrying analog voice data.
However, technology in the telecommunications field is moving at a rapid pace. The analog characteristic of the POTS network is giving way to newer and faster digital technologies, such as integrated services digital network (ISDN) and other digital-based telecommunication standards. ISDN is an international communication standard for sending voice, video, and data over digital telephone lines. Using ISDN and other non-POTS services, the functionality and speed of the telecommunications network has been greatly enhanced to meet the needs of increasingly information-hungry telecommunications users and the services for these users.
Additionally, specialized circuits may enhance a telecommunications network with particular or non-standardized functions. Examples of a specialized circuit may include network equipment to support video-on-demand services or support asymmetrically configured data equipment, such as an asymmetrical digital subscriber line (ADSL) modem. As a result, a telecommunications network of today can be a complex conglomeration of different telecommunication services.
When a telecommunications network incorporates diverse technologies, such as POTS and ISDN services, one of the problems faced by a telecommunication service provider is how to efficiently test the telecommunications network. With such diverse technologies within the telecommunications network, the telecommunications service provider typically has multiple test systems connected to the network. These multiple test systems are used by technicians to test and maintain elements, such as switches, subscriber lines, or special circuits, within the network. Typically, each test system has its own functionality, specific commands, and particular syntax for testing a specific type of element or for testing a specific type of service. Additionally, the manner in which a particular test system is accessed and operated may be unique to that particular test system.
In order for a technician to test any element within the network, the technician must be able to successfully operate each test system. It can be costly and undesirably time-intensive to train the technician on each of the different test systems. The technician normally must know which test system to use when testing a particular network element. The technician would also have to know system-specific details, such as the appropriate log-in information and syntax. Furthermore, the technician would have to be versed in all of the test systems in order to interpret the test results from each of the test systems.
One possible way to solve this problem is to maintain manuals and other reference tools for using the test systems where the technician accesses the test systems (i.e., at a workstation or remote laptop). While having reference information quickly available to the technician may be helpful, it still requires laborious training and extensive knowledge in order to understand the particular details of the different test systems. The technician is still not shielded from a required level of infricate knowledge about how to operate each test system.
Furthermore, it is undesirably time-intensive when technicians have to refer to such reference materials when testing elements within the network. The time it takes a technician to troubleshoot and correct a problem in a network element using such materials can become expensive to a telecommunications service provider. The longer it takes a technician to identify the network element, determine the type of service associated with the network element, identify the appropriate test system with which to test the network element, conduct the test and interpret the results, the more costly it is to the telecommunications service provider.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system within a telecommunications network environment that efficiently allows testing of an element of the network without the costs and time associated with training technicians to use and interpret results from each of the
Methods and systems consistent with the present invention overcome the shortcomings of existing network testing techniques by using a universal command, such as a telephone number or circuit identification number. By doing so, the network element can be easily identified along with the type of service provided by the network element and the appropriate test system can be identified and used without requiring the user to have detailed system-specific knowledge of the test system.
Methods and systems consistent with the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, describe a method for testing a network element within a telecommunications network. The method begins by receiving a universal command, which identifies the network element. Typically, the universal command is either a telephone number related to a particular network element or a circuit identification number designating information about a particular network element. Next, a test parameter associated with testing the network element is determined based upon the universal command. Typically, determining the test parameter involves determining a service type and identifying a test system associated with the network element. Additionally, a group of test systems may be identified and one of the test systems may then selected as the identified test system.
A test request is then formatted based upon the test parameter for the identified test system. For example, the test request can be formatted to be executable by the identified test system for the determined service type for the network element. The test request includes a specific command for testing the network element. Finally, the test request is processed within the telecommunications network in order to initiate a test on the network element. More particularly stated, processing the test request may include routing the test request to the identified test system so that the identified test system can interpret the test request and execute the specific command for testing the determined service type for the network element.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, methods and systems, as embodied and broadly described herein, describe another method for testing a network element within a telecommunications network. The method begins by providing an interface through which the network element may be tested by a user. A universal command is received from the user. The universal command identifies the network element to be tested, typically by being in the form of a telephone number or a circuit identification number. A service type associated with the network element is determined based upon the universal command. Next, a test system associated with testing the determined service type is identified. Additionally, a group of test systems associated with testing the determined service type may be identified and one of these test systems may then be selected as the identified test system.
Based upon the determined service type and the identified test system, a test request is formatted to include a specific command for testing the network element. Finally, the test request is processed within the telecommunications network in order to initiate a test on the network element.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, methods and systems, as embodied and broadly described herein describe, a system having a test management processing unit coupled to one or more test systems. The system also has a memory storage device coupled to the test management processing unit. The memory storage device maintains a test management database typically with information on the test systems. The system also includes an input device coupled to the test management processing unit. The input device provides a universal command to the test management processing unit, which can receive the universal command from the input device. Furthermore, the test management processing unit has the capacity to query the test management database in the memory storage device using the universal command in order to determine a service type associated with the network element and identify one of the test systems associated with testing. The test management processing unit also has the capacity to format a test request based upon the service type and the identified test system and route the test request to the identified test system in order to initiate a test on the network element.